This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Escherichia coli cells containing artificial subcellular structures (bundles of the actin-like filament protein ParM, tobacco mosaic virus particles and polyester inclusions) will be examined using X-ray tomography to investigate bacterial subcellular organisation and the potential use of such structures as cloneable labels. We aim to use X-ray tomography to investigate the subcellular organisation of Escherichia coli bacteria containing three different artificial subcellular structures: bundles of ParM filaments produced by overexpression of the actin-like ParM protein 2;tobacco mosaic virus (TMV) particles;and polyester inclusions generated by a poly-hydroxyalkanoate synthase enzyme. The latter two structures could potentially be adapted as cloneable labels if they prove to be identifiable in X-ray tomographic images.